highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Highschool of the Dead Wiki:Layout Guide
This page is a guide to the standard layouts used for all articles on the Highschool of the Dead Wiki. The layouts below must be followed when new articles are created. Please not that there are different layouts used for different categories, so please use the layout that corresponds to the subject of the article. The title of the article should be the full and most formal name of the subject. For more information on how to create and name pages, see our Manual of Style. After the page has been created and named, the bulleted lists below should be followed in order from top to bottom. The words in bold are section titles and should use the "Heading 2" text format. If there is no information being added to the article at the time of its creation, these section titles must still always be added. Character Articles *A short paragraph briefly telling who the character is. *'Appearance – '''Describe the character's physical appearance. Anime differences should be separated from the main description. *'History –''' Give the character’s story before the major events of Highschool of the Dead (i.e. before the Outbreak). *'Personality –' Describe the character’s behavior and personality. Interactions with other characters can be used as evidence. *'Plot –' Detailed account of the character’s role in the story. *'Quotes' – Quotes that help display the character’s personality or traits unique to them. *'Trivia' – Relevant, proven, preferably obscure facts about the character. Vehicle, Weapon, and Location Articles *A short paragraph briefly telling what it is. *'Overview' – Basic information about the subject as it appears in HOTD (not necessarily in the real world). This section is comparable to the “About”, “Appearance”, and "History" sections of a character article including material unique to the category or subject. *'Plot '– Detailed account of the subject’s role in the story. *Some locations can have additional character-related sections (e.g. Students, Survivors, or Occupants) where applicable. Event Articles *A short paragraph describing the event. *'Overview' – General information about the event including events leading up to it and effects the event has outside of the main plot. *'Timeline '– An account of the event’s role in the plot similar to the “Plot” section of other pages except that it is separated into the subsections Initial Stages, Main Stages, Final Stages, and Aftermath. Sub-subsections may be used to show specific times or dates. Group Articles *A short paragraph describing the group. *'Members' – The members of the group given in a bulleted list. It should be noted if they are no longer part of the group. *'Organization '– General information about the internal structure, role of the members, and function of the group. *'Plot '– An account of the group’s role in the story. Episodes *'Statistics' – List of statistical information for the episode. *'Plot '– Detailed account of the episode. *'Characters in order of appearance '– List of characters in the order that they appear in the episode. Volumes *A few sentences about the major events of the volume or the publisher's description from the English volume. *'Chapters' – List of the chapter titles. *Each chapter in the volume gets its own section. Each chapter section has the subsections Plot (detailed account of the chapter) and Characters in order of appearance (list of characters in the order they appear). Other Universe Articles – Some articles may be created that do not fit into any of the categories above. The layout of these will vary, but the layout for weapon and vehicle articles should generally be used. Other sections may be added when applicable. Category:Project Pages